ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course
Story In the city near Mt. Rushmore, several kids, human and alien, are sitting in a class, with the teacher, with blond hair in a pony tail and wearing a long blue jacket over his attire puts up a slide on the next assignment. Mr. Crowler: What makes a hero? In our world of heroes and villains, it is important to be able to distinguish what the prominent characteristics of them are. Some of you may get the once in a lifetime chance of being a hero one day, so it’s important that you know what this means. You’ll have to do research to support your claim, as I’m sure while you will have similar ideas, you may have gotten to them in very different ways. You will all present these next week, so get working! The class groans in disappointment, as the school bell rings, them all leaving. Four kids, a boy who looks like a younger version of John Smith with blond hair, the Billy Alien, Cow Alien and Chicken Alien all walk home together. Billy: Aw! Paper! And we actually have to do research! What’s research? Cow: I know! It’s when you go to eat food! Chicken: No, it’s when you go get data that agrees with what you hypothesized, and then make a claim. Nowatch: I’m actually excited about this paper. I mean, how often do we get to look up super heroes for school? Chicken: Heh. Nerd. And how would you fathom doing this presentation? It’s not as if you’ll just bump into a superhero that’ll willingly help you. Billy: What about the Omni Crew? Those guys are awesome! Cow: Yeah! I hear they have lots of food! Chicken: Those guys are always busy saving the world! In fact, I predict that they are too busy saving the world to be able interact with such lowly civilians as we are. Nowatch: Way to be pessimistic. I’m out of here. Nowatch pulls out a hoverboard, expanding it to full size. He hops on it, and rides off. Nowatch: No chance, yeah right. There’s always a member of the Omni Crew in town. Being able to get close is another thing. Astrodactyl flies past Nowatch, him almost losing his balance and falling over. Astrodactyl is carrying a sack. Nowatch: Hey! Watch it! An Upgrade powered Tenn-Speed flies by next, the wheels turned into turbines. Nowatch barely keeps himself up, watching in amazement. Nowatch: That was, a real life chase! Oh, man, I’ve got to catch him! Nowatch speeds up, following the pursuit. Astrodactyl and Upgrade travel down an alley, as Astrodactyl spins and swings an energy whip. Upgrade dodges, and fires plasma lasers back. Astrodactyl pulls up into the sky, going over the buildings. Upgrade: Nice try! But you can’t outrun the king of speed! Upgrade follows in pursuit, as they fly over a busy intersection. Astrodactyl turns, facing Upgrade. Astrodactyl: (In robotic voice) Primary objective, escape with the possession. Astrodactyl fires an energy beam from his mouth, firing it at the approaching Upgrade. It hits Upgrade head-on, as he falls towards the ground. Upgrade: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Come on, come on! Thrusters! Nowatch hovers over the ground, looking around for the chase. Nowatch: Oh, man! Don’t tell me I lost them. Upgrade: Look out! Nowatch looks up, as Upgrade falls towards him. Nowatch screams as he slips off his hoverboard, it hitting one of Upgrade’s turbines. The hoverboard is chopped to pieces, as a small explosion occurs, the force propelling Upgrade to the side, him crashing to the side of Nowatch. Nowatch stares in awe, as Upgrade comes off the Tenn-Speed, inspecting it. Upgrade: Whew! Just a few scratches! There could’ve been some major internal damage to that. Nowatch: You, you, you, you’re! Upgrade reverts, as Ryder stands in front of him. He smiles, and laughs sheepishly. Ryder: Heh. Hey kid. Sorry about your hoverboard there. You heading somewhere? Nowatch is stunned silent, as he nods his head. Ryder: Well, hop on then! I’ll give you a lift. Ryder goes into the bins on the side, pulling out an extra helmet. Ryder: Here. (He tosses Nowatch the helmet.) Keep you safe. Nowatch: Uh, (He shakes his head) Mr. Ryder, my name is Nowatch! I’m doing a school paper on what it means to be a hero! Can you help me with that, being a member of the prestige Omni Crew? Ryder: School paper? Ha! That actually sounds kind of fun! Alrighty! How about this? In exchange for destroying your hoverboard, I take you to the Omni Tower! There, you can talk to all the Omni Crew! Nowatch: All of them?! Ryder: That’s right! Now, hop on! We haven’t a moment to lose! Ryder gets on the Tenn-Speed, Nowatch hopping on behind him. He wraps his arms around Ryder, as he revs off, Nowatch screaming with excitement. End Scene The Tenn-Speed pulls into the Omni Tower, the base of the Omni Crew, with Mt. Rushmore visible nearby. They go into the loading dock, as Ryder leaves the Tenn-Speed, several other vehicles there as well. Ryder and Nowatch get in the elevator, going up to the main floor. Ryder: Now, the most important thing about being a hero is appearance. Nowatch: Appearance? Ryder: Yeah. Everyone has their own style, their own sense of, pizzazz let’s call it. When the hero looks like they are the hero, then they are the hero. For example, me! I look like I’m ready to roll, willing to get down in the dirt to fight evil, and I’ve got that Biker appearance that says, “Whoa. That guy means business.” Nowatch: Appearance, huh? Ryder: Oh, yeah. When we get up there, I want you to notice the different styles of their appearance. The first impression of a hero determines their success, and (He whispers in Nowatch’s ear) Some of them weren’t successful until they joined our group. (He leans away.) You’ll be able to spot them. Nowatch: Wow. Get to meet the Omni Crew, and get advise from them! This is the best day ever! The elevator arrives at the top floor, Nowatch running out of the elevator. The floor is a large penthouse style room, with a living room, kitchen, and computer station room all jumbled into one. In the living room, on a TV screen as tall as the window, Ben Tennyson and Yami are sitting on a couch playing Sumo Slammers X. Jane is in the kitchen, loading a tray of sandwich wraps for snacks. Megaman is working in the computer room, attempting to repair it, while Samurai is sitting away in the corner, reading a book. Nowatch: So cool! Jane: Huh? Jane, the only one not occupied, is the only one to notice them. Jane: Ryder, what’s with the kid? Ryder: Ah, right. (Ryder whistles loudly, nobody turning their head to look.) Listen up, Omni Crew! I’ve got a friend with me today, little Nowatch! I agreed that we’d help him with a school project, on the meaning of being a hero! So help him out as best as you can. Ben: (Uninterested) Uh-huh. Yami: (Not paying attention) Whatever you want, Ryder. Just shut up. Jane: Hey! Don’t be rude! Jane walks over, flicking Yami in the back of the head. He flinches, as Ben continues button mashing, taking the lead. Yami: Hey! You did that on purpose! Ben: Yes! Thank you, Jane! Jane: You owe me. Which means you have to entertain the kid. Ben: Uh-huh. Sure. Got the snacks? Jane places the tray of wraps on the table, Ben and Yami stopping, staring in terror. Yami: Uh, what are those? Jane: Veggie wraps. Have to keep your nutrition up! All you two eat are junk food and the least healthy smoothies. Ben: But, they’re delicious! Get us unhealthy snacks! Jane groans, as she walks around the couch, standing in front of Ben, blocking his view of the TV. He tries to look around her, but she moves with him, Yami excited. Yami: Whoo-hoo! I owe you, Jane! Jane: Great! You can help Ben with the kid! Yami: Wha?! Nowatch: I thought you’d guys would be a bit more, you know, heroic and refined on your off time. Ryder: (Laughs nervously) Well, we are still teenagers. Why don’t you go ask those guys your question? I’ll help Jane make some appropriate snacks, right? Jane: Ugh. Fine. You two better answer the kid’s questions by the time I get them ready. Ben: Thank you! Yami: Alright, kid. Ask away! Nowatch: Uh, first off, I’m a huge fan of both you guys! I especially love your fusion aliens, Mr. Yami. Yami: (Still playing the game) Glad to hear. I like to think they add to the team. Ben: (Jealous) Yeah, yeah. Everyone loves your fusions! Yami: Of course! They allow me to be smart. A true hero quality. Nowatch: Smart? I thought you used them to beat people up. Yami: Eh, that’s how it ends. But using fusions, I can create an alien that suits the situation. So, if I have to be able to survive in a fire, but still have the strength to punch my way through, I can create a combo specific for it. I use my brains to create the brawn that I need, and that gives me an advantage. Ben: Yeah, but that takes too long. Besides, most of my aliens are super strong without those! And my intuition makes me the better hero! Nowatch: Intuition? What’s that mean? Ben: Instinct. Sometimes, a hero doesn’t have time to think. A true hero is able to make the right call in those kind of situations, something that I’m able to do. And with that, I can punch my foes even faster. Nowatch: Huh. You guys do so much more than punch stuff, it’s really cool! Who should I ask next? Jane? Ben: Eh, better not. There’s a reason she put you with us. Yami: She’s not a fan of kids. Nowatch: Oh. (He looks around.) What about the girl in the corner? Ben & Yami: Oh, no! Ben: That’s Samurai! She’s not one to help you. Nowatch: Is she new? I’ve never heard of her before. Yami: Heard is an optimal word. She’s deaf, can’t hear anything. She lived in complete isolation before John recruited her. She still doesn’t socialize with anyone. Nowatch: OOH! Is John here?! He’s only like the most famous member and founder ever! I’d love to meet him! Ben: Good luck with that. Yami: After forming the team, he’s here less and less. He lets us handle the standard stuff, while he handles stuff on the other side of the Earth, or in space. Quite frankly, he’s not here much. Ben: You should totally go over and ask Megaman over there though. I’m sure he’d help you out! Nowatch: Cool! The cyborg, Megaman! Nowatch gets up, heading over to the computer room. Yami: We say no to Jane, but yes to Megaman? Ben: If we mess with Jane, she may try to force-feed us those wrap things. Those things smell like death. I’ll finish you off here, so we can see the look on his face. Yami: Want to know when knowledge comes in handy? For unleashing secret combos! Yami inputs a command on the controller, as his Sumo Slammer leaps into the air. He comes down, almost the full size of the screen, squishing Ben’s Sumo Slammer. Ben: No! Ryder and Jane are getting a snack tray loaded, Jane sighing. Jane: You know, I’m trying to get you guys to be healthy. The team falls apart if you guys get sick. And what’s with the kid? Ryder: Eh, I sorta broke his hoverboard. And besides, it’s important to interact with the fans. Something you more serious guys tend to forget. Jane: (Scoffs) Ben never misses an opportunity to be adored by his fans. Ryder: (Smirking) Is that jealousy I hear? Jane: (Blushing) What? No! Ryder: It so is! Your face turned bright red! Jane grabs a veggie wrap, grabbing Ryder to try and force it in his mouth. Ryder flails, being pinned to the counter. Ryder: I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Huh? Ben and Yami are peeking from behind a control panel, watching as Nowatch approaches Megaman. Jane: Those bozos! They let the kid go over to Megaman! Ryder: They must think it’ll be hilarious. And they’re probably right. Ryder slips out of Jane’s grip, and runs over, joining the two in their spying. Jane: Ugh! Boys! Megaman is under a console, as Nowatch approaches. Nowatch: Hey Mr. Megaman! Megaman: Gah! Megaman jerks up, as he hits his head on the underside of the control panel, denting it with his helmet. He sits up, angry, as the other boys start laughing. Megaman: Ha, ha. Very funny. Megaman raises his buster, firing a shot. The boys freak and duck, it destroying the console they were hiding behind. Megaman: Uragh! I just got that one working! (Megaman leans down and glares at Nowatch intensely.) This better be good kid. Nowatch: Uh, (He starts sweating) what’s it mean to be a hero? Megaman sighs, as he pulls out a hammer from the toolbox, starting to bang the console back into position. Megaman: Acceptance. That no matter how much good you do, there are always things you can’t prevent, can’t fix, and can’t avoid. You’ll be remembered by your worst failure. Nowatch looks upset and disturbed, as he slowly backs away. Jane: Great job. You’ve traumatized the kid. The red siren light flashes, as the alarm goes off. All the heroes react, running towards a computer monitor that is a table. Samurai notices the flashing light, and closes her book, joining them. Ben: What do we got? DNAliens? Vilgax? Incurseans?! Ryder: Eon’s grunts. A lot of them. Yami: That’s it? That won’t require too many of us. Samurai: (Monotone) I’ll go. Everyone turns, seeing Samurai standing behind them. Ryder: (Nervously and slowly) Oh, hey Samurai. Uh, yeah! You can join us! Samurai looks irritated at Ryder, as she turns to Jane. Samurai: Who the kid? Jane: One of Ryder’s ideas. Samurai: Oh. Nowatch: This really is the best day ever! I get to go see the Omni Crew fight first hand! Megaman: Who said that you’re go Ryder: That sounds like a wonderful idea! You can take what we’ve all told you and put it to practical use! It’ll work much better for you! Ben: Alright. I’ll go too. I think the three of us can handle it. Yami: Alright. Have fun then. Ben: Come on kid, Samurai. We’ll take my car. Ryder, Samurai, Ben and Nowatch take the elevator down to the garage, as they go to the DX Mark 10. Ben gets in the driver’s seat, while Samurai and Nowatch get in the backseat. Ryder gets on the Tenn-Speed, as he rides off, Ben speeding to keep up with him. Eon’s Servants are terrorizing the downtown area, using energy blades to cut through everything. Rubber screeches, as the Tenn-Speed and DX Mark 10 approach. Nowatch is nervous in the back, as he looks at Samurai. Nowatch: Uh, (He taps Samurai’s shoulder, her turning her head to him.) can you understand me? Samurai nods. Nowatch: Uh, I’ve been asking the others Samurai: What it mean be hero. I saw Ryder say it early. Nowatch: Oh. Well, so, uh, Samurai: Loyalty. Loyal to cause, never waver. Nowatch: Loyalty to the cause? Ben: To the cause of fighting evil is probably what she means! Ben swerves to a stop, as Ryder does the same. Ryder hops off the bike, activating the Omnitrix, while Ben gets out, activating his Omnitrix. Ryder: They’re robots. Which is perfect for me fighting with style! Ben: You do that. I’ll go pound them away! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Rustcharge. Ben slaps his Omnitrix down, transforming into Swampfire in blossomed form. Swampfire: Time to burn through them! Swampfire runs into the middle of the street, throwing fireballs at the Eon Drones, destroying some. They respond, and turn and charge him. Rustcharge walks forward, weighed down, as several implant their blades into him, stuck in his rust. The rust travels up the swords to the Eon Drones, taking control of them. The Drones go to attack the others, as Rustcharge fires a blue transparent laser, his rust hand breaking off. Nowatch: So awesome! So, uh, what about you, Samurai? Samurai closes her eyes, the image of Spidermonkey flashing in her head. An Eon Drone leaps and slashes at her, as she reacts with fast reflexes, catching its arm and jumping, flip kicking it away. Nowatch: Whoa. Samurai: Stay in car. Samurai runs towards a building, running it up it on all fours, jumping down and crashing down on Eon Drones. Nowatch watches in marvel, when Eon teleports in behind him, grabbing and muffling him. Nowatch: Hm! Mhm! Eon: Interesting. They brought a kid. Just the bait I need! Eon teleports away, as Rustcharge punches an Eon Drone, it breaking. Swampfire uses thorn whips, cutting through the Eon Drones. Samurai kicks and punches them away, until they are all defeated. Rustcharge: Oh, yeah! Take that! Watch me fighting in style! Swampfire: And my incredible strength! Samurai: Where is kid? Rustcharge & Swampfire: Huh? They all look back, seeing Nowatch is gone. Rustcharge and Swampfire revert, Ryder face palming. Ryder: Oh, man! End Scene Nowatch is dropped in a factory room, which is poorly lit. Eon stands by a machine, where Dr. John is working on a machine, a large robot with a humanoid shape with a head shaped like John’s, but it being blue. Dr. John: Eon, what is this thing? It obviously isn’t a member of the Omni Crew, the evil that rules the streets! Eon: He was with them. And knowing them, they will come for him. Nowatch: Wait, what? I thought they were the good guys, and you’re the bad guys! I mean, you’re Eon! And a scary looking scientist guy! Dr. John: What?! You don’t even know who I am?! I am Dr. John! I am the true hero, fighting the Omni Crew and their rise of violence! They speak of peace, when all they do is fight and destroy and hurt! But, I have been labeled as evil, while John Smith gets all the glory! Nowatch: Uh, then, what do you think a hero is supposed to be like? Dr. John: A hero should be able to fulfill the idea of safety! John is only fighting crime! I plan of getting rid of it before it happens! With my robot force, eventually to become equals to Metal John, I’ll be able to deter, detect, and destroy criminals before they ever commit a crime! Eon: (Encouraging him) Yes, yes. And the Omni Crew are the true evil right now. In order to succeed, you must kill all of them. As a former member, I know the truth of their evil ways. Nowatch: Whoa. You’re both crazy. Dr. John: Perhaps you would be more convinced if you see my current robots. Out of the shadows, Metal John comes out. Then, from the ceiling, GIR falls, crashing into the ground. GIR: Hi master! Nowatch: Haha! That thing looks so weak! Dr. John: Oh, really? GIR, go ahead and play with our guest. GIR: Yay! (GIR runs over to Nowatch, stopping in front of him.) Do a little dance. Nowatch: What? No! GIR: DANCE! GIR activates the Omnitrix on his stomach, slapping it down. He transforms into Silver Wind, as he uses his telekinesis, Nowatch glowing with a cyan aura. Silver Wind then starts dancing, as Nowatch is forced to dance along with him, screaming as he does. Silver Wind: (Singing) '' Shake shake shake! Shake shake shake! Shake your booty! Shake your booty!'' Silver Wind continues to make Nowatch dance, as several cages are lowered from the ceiling. Silver Wind lifts Nowatch into the air, and places him in one, clamps locking in his arms and legs. The cage then closes, as Silver Wind reverts. GIR: Yay! Do I get a gyro now, master? Dr. John: Yes, yes. You did an excellent job, GIR. Dr. John pulls out a wrapped up gyro, as he tosses it to GIR. GIR catches it, squealing with excitement. GIR: Yay! The wall cracks, as Humungousaur breaks through, roaring. Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Another section of the wall is broken through, Launch Octopus going through. Launch Octopus: Launch Octopus! Slapstrike strikes a section of the wall down, charging in. Slapstrike: Sorry. Too cool to shout my name. The ground shakes, as Heatdrillo digs out of it. Heatdrillo: Heatdrillo! There’s a stainless steel door, with a computer lock on it. The lock sparks, as the door opens, a female Brainstorm and Samurai walking through. Brainstorm: Seriously, boys? You have to just bust your way through everything. Samurai: Showoffs. Eon: Welcome, all of you. I now have you right where I want you! Metal! GIR! Destroy them! GIR is sitting on the floor, eating the gyro. Dr. John: GIR. Defeat these guys, and I’ll give you another gyro. GIR: Gyro! GIR’s head opens up, as he throws the gyro into his head, it closing. He activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Green Skull. Green Skull: Whee-hoo! Fight time! Metal John glows, as his body breaks apart and morphs, transforming into NRG. Humungousaur charges at NRG, swinging his fist at it. NRG blasts Humungousaur with a radiation blast, Humungousaur slowing down as he pushes through. Humungousaur: Hah! That the best you got? Brainstorm fires a lightning blast, though it is intercepted by a time ray. Eon smirks at her, though Brainstorm doesn’t look amused. Samurai moves in front of her, the image of Whampire flashing in her head. Samurai flies at Eon, hovering in front of him and kicks at him. Eon skids back from it, as she dives at Eon. Eon fires a time ray, Samurai dodging with ease. Slapstrike goes to slap the cage Nowatch is stuck in, when Green Skull flips and kicks the flipper aside, landing in Slapstrike’s way. Slapstrike: Give it up. There’s no way a tiny little robot like you can defeat me! Green Skull whistles, Slapstrike and Brainstorm groaning in pain, holding their ears. Slapstrike: (Yelling) Okay! I take it back! Slapstrike and Brainstorm levitate into the air, both startled. They are flung into the cages, the two reverting as it clamps down and locks them in. Ryder: Whoa! Jane: How did? Dr. John: So sorry. Forget about me? Ryder and Jane look over, seeing Dr. John with a maniacal smile, holding his hand up. Heatdrillo fires a fireball at Dr. John, it exploding on him, breaking him into gold dust. The gold dust reforms in the shape of a grey alien with tentacles for a body, having three of them. Dr. John flies forward, wrapping his tentacles around Humungousaur, restricting him. Humungousaur: Hey! Get, off me! NRG turns, firing a radiation blast at Heatdrillo, who counters with a fire blast. Samurai flies down to kick at NRG, when Eon fires a time ray, hitting and slowing her down. Green Skull leaps into the air, grabbing Samurai. Green Skull: I’m going to bake me a cake! Green Skull spins around, throwing Samurai into a cage, her being locked in. Dr. John tosses Humungousaur into a cage, him reverting and Ben getting locked in. Ben: Oh, man! Seriously?! Launch Octopus throws several punches at Green Skull, him catching them with ease. Eon fires a time ray at him, Launch Octopus leaping into the air to dodge. A radiation blast hits him, knocking him back into a cage, as he reverts. Megaman: Typical. NRG turns and fires a radiation blast at Heatdrillo, who charges through it, going to punch NRG. NRG catches it, and blasts Heatdrillo, who is caught in telekinesis, flung into a cage, reverting as he’s locked in. All the heroes pout, as Eon laughs. Eon: Finally! I will eliminate John’s cherished Omni Crew once and for all! He’ll rue the day he chose you over me! Dr. John returns to human form, as Green Skull reverts, at his feet. GIR: Did I do master? Dr. John: Yes. Brilliant job. Now, go close that door, and I’ll get your gyro ready. GIR: Okey-dokey! GIR runs over to the door that Jane and Samurai went through, pressing the code in on the panel. The door closes, as GIR turns around to walk back. A hollow knock occurs, someone knocking on the door. Everyone turns to look at the door, except Samurai, who looks confused at everyone’s confusion. Samurai: What’s happening? Dr. John: Who is that?! No one knows the location of our secret base! Ben: Besides us, of course. GIR: I’ll get it! Dr. John: GIR, NO! GIR types in the combination, as the door opens. John Smith, in his grey suit with the Omnitrix logo expanding across the chest, is standing at the door. His suit has short sleeves, exposing his forearms. All of his exposed skin has visible veins, glowing an eery green. GIR: Hi! John: Hello. May I come in? GIR: Sure! John walks past GIR, as his right arm becomes pure black, with his fingers merging together and two bolts on his arm. His hand sparks with green electricity, as he shoots a burst of electricity, shocking GIR. GIR short circuits, as he flies off, rolling across the floor. Nowatch: Wow! How’d he do that?! Megaman: So, he finally figured it out. Nowatch: Huh? Figured what out? Eon: NO! Doctor, stop him! Dr. John: Metal, stop him! Dr. John runs over to the giant robot, typing into the control panel to activate it. NRG shifts to Armodrillo, charging at John while pumping his jackhammers. John stops walking, as his legs become Crashhopper’s large hind limbs, with a green film connecting his leg joints and legs. Ben: Crashhopper’s legs?! Ryder: And Buzzshock’s arm, it looks like. John bends his knees, as his right hand is filled with electricity. John hops forward, going past Armodrillo as his lightning blade clashes with the jackhammer fist. John lands behind Armodrillo, it shocked and falling over, reverting to Metal John. Eon, in a rage, teleports in front of John. Eon: Die, you scum! Eon forms a time blade, going to stab John. John’s left arm and chest transforms into Goop’s green slime, the time blade getting stuck in it. Eon: What? Goop? John’s left arm extends, grabbing Eon and slamming him all over the place. He then tosses Eon, him out cold. John: I don’t remember him being that weak. Dr. John: GIR! Stop him! Play with him! GIR reactivates, as he looks happy. GIR: Play! GIR runs at John from behind, slapping down the Omnitrix. Wildmutt with green fur runs after him. Wildmutt: Ray! Ray! Wildmutt pounces at Wildmutt, as a green snake tail extends out from John’s behind, wrapping around and ensnaring Wildmutt. Wildmutt tries to get free, when John slams him around, then tosses him aside. Wildmutt reverts, GIR dazed. GIR: Ooh. Pretty stars. Jane: That was Ssslither’s tail! Dr. John finishes the process, as he turns to face John. Dr. John: You think you can stop me?! I am the chosen hero! I will rid the world of your tyranny! John: You talk too much. John hops into the air, making it to the ceiling, then hops off, crashing through Dr. John. Dr. John breaks into gold dust, John hopping out of it. Dr. John forms into his alien form, as John’s head morphs into Articguana’s head. John: (With Articguana’s voice) You need to chillax. John fires a freeze ray, freezing Dr. John. John then turns, firing a freeze ray at Eon, freezing him as well. John hops over to the cages, striking them with electricity. Everyone is freed, as John’s body reverts to normal, as he notices Nowatch. John: Who’s responsibility is the kid? Everyone points at Ryder, him in shock. Ryder: Oh, way to support your teammate! John: If you’re going to have a kid accompany you, at least keep a better eye on him. Nowatch: (In amazement) Oh, my. No one is going to believe me when I tell them I met John Smith! I’ve been researching on what makes a hero! John: And you’ve been asking them? Nowatch: Well, can you tell me then? John: Doing what’s right. A hero always knows what needs to be done, and doesn’t hesitate to do it. Nowatch: A combo of what the others said. Cool! The large robot, the John Duke 4.0, activates, taking a step forward. John Duke 4.0: Targets identified. The heroes take a battle stance, getting ready to activate their Omnitrices. The John Duke releases a pulse wave, which disables them. Ryder: What?! Jane: You’re kidding! Megaman: No wonder he was so proud of this thing. Megaman fires his Mega Buster at John Duke, which walks forward in large steps, its hands being large cannons. It fires a cannon blast, everyone scattering. Nowatch hits the ground, hiding under a desk. Nowatch: I don’t know how they do it! What now?! Megaman opens fire, as John leaps into the air, walking up John Duke and flipping off. Jane and Samurai move back to dodge a cannon blast, while Yami and Ryder survey the situation. Yami: That thing can’t be further than the beta stages. It won’t be able to fight long without a power source! Ryder: Oh, thanks a lot, egghead! What’s the power source?! Yami: I don’t know! And without a transformation, we can’t hold it off long enough to find out! John jumps, kicking John Duke’s arm away, firing a cannon blast at the wall, where the holes from before are. Nowatch: They’re still fighting. Doing what’s needed. Huh? Nowatch spots a cable going along the floor, revealing that John Duke was plugged into the wall. John Duke keeps the Omni Crew busy, as Nowatch gulps. He runs out from under the table, heading towards the plug. John spots him, smiling. John: Ryder! Cover the kid! Ryder: Oh, why me?! Ryder runs in that direction, John Duke spotting him. It fires a cannon blast at him, Ryder being launched back. Nowatch makes it to the plug, and pulls it out of the wall. John Duke powers down, everyone surprised. Nowatch: I did it. I saved the Omni Crew! Jane: That was anti-climatic. John: Let that be a lesson to you guys. Never assume that you need a complex solution. A simple one will suffice. Ryder: Well, with some luck, you have enough for your paper. Nowatch: Oh, yeah! The scene changes to Nowatch speaking to his class. Nowatch: And that’s my journey on learning what it means to be a hero. You need a strong instinct to figure out what’s right, then use your smarts to figure out how to beat it. After that, you have to be able to fight your way through, staying loyal to your own meaning of peace. The class claps and cheers, Chicken looking unamused. Chicken: Yeah, right. I don’t believe a word of that! Mr. Crowler: It does seem a bit farfetched. Even for you. Nowatch: But it’s all true! And to prove it, I asked one of the Omni Crew to come in to tell you! Billy: Ooh! Is it Megaman! Nowatch: Nope! May I introduce, Yami! Something hops off Nowatch’s shoulder, it growing into a Crashhopper and Nanomech fusion. He has Crashhopper’s body, with Nanomech’s metal body covering his chest, arms, legs and head, not affecting the film on his legs. Nanohopper: Hi there kids! Everyone gasps, as Nanohopper reverts. Mr. Crowler goes crazy. Mr. Crowler: It’s Yami! Mr. Crowler screeches, as he passes out, falling out of his chair. Everyone laughs, as Yami looks over. Yami: Uh, guys? He’s actually out cold. Shouldn’t we call someone? Billy: Are you kidding?! No class! And I don’t have my thing ready anyway! Characters * Nowatch (Main character) * Billy Alien * Cow Alien * Chicken Alien * Dr. Crowler * Omni Crew ** Ryder ** Jane Smith ** Ben Tennyson ** Yami ** Megaman ** Samurai ** John Smith Villains * Metal John * Eon 4 * Eon's Servants * Dr. John * GIR * John Duke 4.0 Aliens Used By Ryder * Upgrade * Rustcharge * Slapstrike By Metal John * Astrodactyl * NRG * Armodrillo By Megaman * Launch Octopus By Ben * Swampfire * Humungousaur By Samurai * Spidermonkey * Whampire By GIR * Silver Wind * Green Skull * Wildmutt By Yami * Heatdrillo * Nanohopper (debut) By Jane * Brainstorm By John * Buzzshock (right arm) * Crashhopper (legs) * Goop (left arm and shoulder) * Ssslither (tail) * Articguana (head) Trivia * This episode was created as the entry for the Fall 2015 Fanon Con Writing Contest. * This episode brought to life the story an idea to bring all the John Smith variations together in one dimension, due to the success of the Second Major Crossover from the John Smith 10 series. * Nanohopper is based off Marvel's Ant Man. * This episode introduces a new Omnitrix design for John, which isn't named in this episode. ** It is based off Ultimate John's mutation Omni. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Omnimania Category:Earth-68: Omnitrix Hero Arc Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:Omnimania: Specials